Blood Ties
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: It has been six months since Shadow was turned and he learns that he is not the only one keeping a secret. Sequel to Blood Bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the sequel to Blood Bonds.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Strolling through the crowded streets of Station Square at its busiest time at noon, Shadow could hear several hearts pumping blood and pushed his sunglasses over his eyes as he closed them to ignore the sound. Despite being a vampire for a little over six months…he still was having trouble adjusting to his feeding, but he was better. He had not touched a living person to feed on since he staked Isabelle, the vampire who turned him, six months ago and he did not want to start a feeding frenzy because of it. Besides, he was the only one in the city now. It would be easy to tell if it was a vampire attack and Isabelle warned that all it took was one mistake like that to get the wrong people to investigate. Going inside the hospital, he slunk towards the blood bank and pulled off his sunglasses. The perky young blonde receptionist looked up at him with a smile and questioned, "Can I help you with something?"

Staring directly the receptionist's bright green eyes, his pupils constricted and Shadow instructed, "I need some blood. O positive preferably."

The receptionist's pupils constricted and she responded, "How much?"

"Enough to last me three days at least." Shadow told her and she smiled as she nodded before leaving.

Waiting relatively patiently, he heard the sound of a needle piercing skin to draw blood and turned away to ignore the sound. He wished that she would hurry up because being around the fresh blood was starting to make him lose control. Hearing footsteps, he saw the receptionist come back with a small cooler and he took it away as he finished, "And I was never here."

Both his and the receptionist's pupils returned to normal and he pushed his sunglasses back on before hastily leaving before he truly did lose control.

* * *

Coming back into his lone apartment, Shadow opened the fridge and the cooler, pulled six of the blood packs into the fridge, pulled out the final three in the cooler, and tore off the top one of the three. Drinking the blood pack, he felt his hunger subsiding as the blood went down his throat and he began on the other two packs. Finishing his blood packs, Shadow let out a sigh of relief as he tossed the three empty packs into the garbage. He was lucky to have gotten his feeding in time. He had terrors about losing control and what it could cost him. Spreading out on the couch, he closed his eyes to enjoy the silence and allow the blood he drank too quickly to settle down.

* * *

It was the middle of a night in a dark alley and Rouge was passionately kissing a male teenage bat with dark brown fur. Letting him pin her against the wall, she got away from him and slammed him against the wall. "Sorry, it's been fun, but I gotta let you go." She told him as she ended the kiss and elbowed him in the head, resulting in him to get knocked out and slide to the ground.

Kneeling hunched over the unconscious teenage boy, Rouge closed her eyes as a reddish light filled her mouth. A silver smoke-like substance floated out of the teenage boy's mouth into hers and Rouge opened her eyes, resulting in the substance to stop. Pulling her glove on her left arm off and looking at her arm, she watched as her arm turned from frail and old to rejuvenated and young. Knowing there was the same effect on the rest of her body, Rouge slipped her glove back on, fished out the teenage boy's blackberry, dialed 911, placed the phone next to him, stood up, and walked away.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been SUPER busy with work.

Okay, so I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read the chapter, review the chapter, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Walking down the alley the next morning, Shadow hid in the shadows as much as possible without appearing strange and pushed his sunglasses up higher as he groaned. It never failed; they had to find a dead for him and Rouge to investigate when the sun was out. Seeing Rouge come up next to him, Rouge and Shadow strolled next to each other and the treasure hunting bat commented, "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to suffer."

Noticing the dark rings and slight distraction in the female bat's turquoise eyes, Shadow questioned, "Rouge. Are you okay? You seem-"

"I'm fine. I'm just...tired..." responded Rouge. "But it must be big if they wanted us here."

"Yeah," agreed Shadow, "especially with us having to deal with that other case."

Going up to a GUN soldier that turned around to face them, Rouge greeted, "Recap us Captain."

"Well, Sunglasses and Batty-" the Captain started.

"Hmph. I'd cut the jokes if I were you and get to the point," Shadow cut off, "I don't have the time for it."

"Okay Mr. Sunshine. It's not like I wanna see your face either." The Captain replied and Shadow scowled while Rouge hid a snicker and the duo followed the Captain to a covered body. The Captain pulled back the cover and Rouge and Shadow looked at the body. "And I'd like to introduce you two to Jeremy Watson."

Shadow squatted down next to the body and searched for every detail to take mental notes to help the investigation. Jeremy had several deep wrinkles, pure white hair, and other traits associated with someone elderly. Standing up, Shadow faced the Captain and questioned, "What else do we know about him?"

"You'll never guess how old this fella is. Go on. Take a guess."

"He can't be younger than 70."

"Would you believe that he's really 16?"

"He's 16? That's impossible." Replied Shadow and the Captain handed a piece of plastic to Rouge and Shadow to look at.

"Apparently not. That's his school ID we found on him," the Captain explained, "we can call up his school and test some DNA and other stuff to double check it, but we both know it'll be a waste of time."

Nodding in agreement as he handed back the school ID, Shadow stated, "Rouge and I will see if we can find anything else here you might've missed. Then, we'll go to the morgue for the coroner's report."

"Knock yourselves out." the Captain responded with a small wave and Rouge and Shadow watched him as he strolled away.

Going away from the body, Rouge and Shadow split up as they began to search for clues and Shadow began, "That's already the second one like this...and it's just like that body of that girl the night before. What do you think Rouge?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Definitely interesting though." Replied Rouge and Shadow stopped searching.

Turning around, Shadow saw Rouge trying to cover up her body and he questioned, "Are you sure you're okay? You're-"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Reassured Rouge and Shadow raised an eyebrow with a skeptical look before returning to his searching.

* * *

Staggering down an alley at almost midnight, Rouge was struggling to see in front of her and was using the wall as a support and guide as her legs felt like they were about to buckle at any second. Gasping for air as she felt extremely tight in her chest, each step was making her weaker and she knew she had to find someone soon. Glancing at her arm, she began to panic as she saw her arm was beginning to shrivel up and Rouge doubled over as she felt her stomach attempting to empty its contents. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she head a female voice frantically ask and she saw doubles of a blonde teenage girl next to her. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually, yes you can," Rouge replied, "don't scream."

Shoving the girl to the ground and hitting her so she was unconscious, Rouge hunched over the teenage girl and closed her eyes. The reddish light filled her mouth and strands of the silver substance floated from the teenage girl's mouth into hers. Feeling her strength and youth return, Rouge opened her eyes and the substance stopped flowing into her mouth as her mouth lost the light. Checking her arm to see it was back to normal, Rouge sat back and took a deep breath with a sigh of relief. Tonight was a too close of call; if she was less than ten minutes later...she would be in the teenage girl's position. Fishing around in the girl's purse that she dropped to the ground while "helping" her, Rouge pulled out her phone, dialed 911, set it next to the girl, got to her feet, and quickly dashed away before someone saw her.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's a new chapter! I figured I better update before I got too busy with work.

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Standing in the city morgue the next night, Shadow half-listened with crossed arms to what the coroner was saying as he stared at a dead body that was the same as the other ones in his investigation. He knew the best way to get whoever was behind this was to catch their scent and hunt them down and with the body of a teenage girl from last night….it would give him a better chance to get a scent to follow. "Now, do you have any further questions?" the coroner asked and Shadow looked at him as he uncrossed his arms.

"Just leave me with the body." Answered Shadow and the coroner shrugged before leaving the room. Making sure no one was nearby, Shadow smelled the body, hoping to catch a scent. Pulling away as an unusual smell hit him, Shadow heard a slight noise behind him and turned to see the coroner. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked and Shadow shook his head before leaving.

Standing outside the morgue, Shadow looked around to make sure no one was around before facing the building. Scaling the side of the brick building to the roof, Shadow scanned the area, alert for any signs of who he was looking for. He caught the scent again and began to jump off the rooftops towards it. Now all he had to do was find who it belonged to.

* * *

Finding the scent at its strongest, Shadow jumped down the building into an alley and landed expertly without making a sound. Concealing himself in the shadows as he cautiously continuing towards the smell, Shadow gave a surprised look as he caught another familiar scent. Seeing Rouge hunched over the body of the unconscious teenage boy with something flowing into her mouth, Shadow held his breath as he saw her skin return to normal and the substance stopped going into Rouge as she pulled away. Stepping out of the shadows, Shadow crossed his arms, not needing to know the teenage boy was now dead like the others, and he asked, "Rouge. What are you doing?"

"I, uh...oh, who am I kidding." Rouge replied and she jumped to her feet as she saw the ebony hedgehog. She shook her head and put a hand on her hip. "You know what you saw."

Slightly puzzled by her sudden change of mood, Shadow interrogated, "What are you Rouge?"

Giving a small laugh, Rouge hinted, "What you are." Shadow gave a surprised look as she extended a set of fangs. "Might as well as show me yours."

Reluctantly, Shadow extended his fangs and Rouge gave a nod of approval and his fangs retracted. Rouge retracted her fangs and Shadow continued, "So, what are you? You can't be like me. I'm the only one in the city."

"Not quite Darling. I'm a rare kind of vampire called an Immortui," replied Rouge, "unlike you, I need to feed on vitae to survive."

"Vitae?"

"Souls, life force, whatever you want to call it. It's the same thing. Unlike your kind, we aren't ageless, so in order for us to look our best and survive...we need vitae to keep us kicking. It's been keeping me look this good for a VERY long time."

"How long?"

"Would you believe I'm 368?"

"Hmph. Looks like your feeding does work."

"Lemme guess. You're probably…three months?"

"Longer. Six months."

"Meh. Close enough. Although, you seem different from the other vamps I've met..." Rouge commented as she strolled up to him. She leaned in close to his neck and smelt him before pulling away with a curious look. "When was the last time you snacked on someone living?"

Crossing his arms with a scowl, Shadow huffed, "That's not a concern to you. I take it you're the one whose been leaving all the dead bodies lying around?"

Putting a hand on her hip, Rouge answered, "Of course. After all, being an Immortui isn't as easy as being a regular vampire like you."

"How so?" replied Shadow.

"You at least have a regular diet. We're like snakes in a sense. We need to eat a certain amount at a certain time to both satisfy our hunger and rejuvenate ourselves. Otherwise, it's not fun for us." Rouge explained. She looked around quickly before looking back at Shadow. "You know, we should probably get out of here. It's not going to be easy to explain if we're seen with this body. Let's go back to your place and have a nice chat."

Realizing that it was their only option, Shadow nodded and the duo took off out of the alley.

* * *

Walking into his apartment with Rouge, Shadow saw Rouge surveying the place with a look of curiosity and intrigue on her face before continuing in and making a beeline towards the refrigerator as he closed the door. Crossing his arms and scowling as he saw Rouge rummaging through his refrigerator, Shadow coldly asked, "Is there something in particular that you're looking for?"

"Yes. I wanna see what you've been eating." Responded Rouge. She pulled out two blood bags and raised an eyebrow as she faced him. "Really? Oh, the Blood Bank must love you. Do you give as much as you take?"

"Shut up Rouge." Shadow growled and Rouge shrugged before shoving the blood back in the refrigerator and closed it before spreading out on the couch, taking out a compact mirror, and looking in it. "Now, tell me why you feed like you do."

"Well, it's simple. It's every set number of years, no matter how long you've been an Immortui, you feed. Like I didn't have to feed until I was 25 or been a Immortui for seven years."

"How come you don't get hurt by the sunlight?"

"Oh, I do, but not as much as you. We Immortui have a much higher tolerance to the sun than you regular vamps."

"So, how'd you get turned?"

"Oh, the same old drank the blood of an Immortui and then he broke my neck. So, here I am. Drank blood, got killed, and came back to feed on vitae."

"Why'd you get killed?"

"Like I said…I'm a rare kind of vampire. In order to become an Immortui, you need to drink the blood of an Immortui and then the Immortui has to kill you. Sounds messy, but it really isn't."

"How do you know it's not messy?"

"Well, it happened to me duh! And I turned a few others without a mess."

"You've turned people?"

"Of course. What vampire hasn't turned someone?"

"Me."

"Oh, well then you're still new to the game. But I do remember getting turned. It was Apotos and I met the most charming bat named Cato. He bought me a couple of drinks and took me back to his place for one Hell of-"

"Rouge. I know what happens next. Just skip to the part when you two-"

"Okay, fine. The next morning, he asked me if I liked being with him. I said yes and well, you probably know the rest."

"What happened to him?"

"We stayed together for a couple of decades and called it quits." Rouge replied as she closed the compact mirror and tucked it away. She grew a small smile as she turned to face him. "So, tell me about when you got turned."

"Hmph. Once again, that's not a concern to you," growled Shadow, not wanting to bring up Isabelle to Rouge, "what was your first clue about me being a vampire?"

"Oh, the sunglasses thing was hard to guess, but just now when you snuck up on me without making a sound. We're the only creatures that are able to pull that off." Rouge explained. She got up and stretched a bit before heading towards the door. "Well, later Sugar. I've got better things to do than stay here and chat with you."

Opening his mouth to tell her to stop and tell him what she had planned, Shadow closed his mouth as she left and went to his couch and sat down. Rubbing his temples as he let out a deep breath, Shadow tried to process what happened. He thought he was the only vampire, but one of the people closest to him was one too...and a unique kind at that. Getting up, Shadow opened the door and headed outside. He needed to take a walk to clear his head.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here's a new chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read the chapter, review the chapter, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sitting in a van with Rouge and five other GUN soldiers as they drove along a rough road, Shadow closed his eyes to ignore sounds of all the hearts beating and pumping blood and thought about the mission at hand. GUN wanted Rouge and him to stop their current investigation and instead help with a major rescue mission and luckily, they chose to do it at sunset. Glancing at Rouge, he saw the female bat seemed perfectly fine, give or take she looked exhausted. Hearing the van screech to a stop, everyone emptied out of the van and one of the GUN soldiers reported as they pointed to a building surrounded with a barbed wire fence, "We caught surveillance of guards surrounding the place heavily armed. And the place is extremely guarded as well." He looked at Shadow. "What do you want us to do?"

"Rouge and I will infiltrate first and get rid of all the guards and make it clear for the rest of you." Shadow ordered and the rest of the GUN soldiers nodded in agreement before Rouge and Shadow took off towards the building.

Stopping outside the fence, Rouge simply flew over the fence and Shadow quickly thought of the best way for him to get over. He could easily use his Chaos Control, but it would only give a few seconds difference than if he just went over. Climbing over the barbed wire fence without making a sound, Shadow felt the sharp ends stab his hands and he landed on the other side, knowing that his cuts would only last a matter of seconds before being completely healed. Dashing to a pile of crates and hiding alongside them, Rouge landed next to him and surveyed their surroundings to make the coast was clear before the duo slipped inside the building. Going down the hallway, the pair heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a wall. Seeing Rouge reach into her pocket and pull out a container of a dark scarlet substance he recognized as lip gloss, Shadow remarked, "Really Rouge? You're more concerned about your appearance than completing the mission?"

"Of course. I have to look my best when I'm about to kick someone's ass," shrugged Rouge as she opened the container, "but, I'm surprised you haven't nabbed my lip gloss yet."

Wearing a stumped look of disbelief at how ridiculous the question was, Shadow responded, "Why would I?"

Rouge smiled as she spread the dark red substance on her lips, "Because it's homemade with human blood. It does wonders." She sealed the container and tucked it away. "It makes my lips absolutely flawless even when they're at their worst. Want a taste?"

Noticing Rouge lean in to kiss him, Shadow quickly stepped back and turned away with a scoff. "Don't even think about it." Shadow warned and Rouge gave a small pout.

"Oh, you're no fun." Remarked Rouge and Shadow gave her a warning look.

"I'm more concerned about finishing this mission so I can get out of here and-" Shadow began.

Rouge cut off, "Lemme guess. Go get some A positive? Or in the mood for a little B Negative?"

"Shut up Rouge." Growled Shadow and Rouge gave a small smirk at seeing Shadow's irritation.

Obviously deciding she got the reaction she wanted, Rouge questioned, "So, what's our next move? You and I both know that they've got some pretty aggressive stuff."

Hearing the buzzing of lights and seeing the guards pacing with large weapons, Shadow instantly thought of an idea and instructed, "Rouge. We need to take out the lights. It'll give us the advantage over them. We can hit strong and fast without them even realizing it."

"Ah, using a couple of vampire tricks, are we?" replied Rouge and Shadow gave her a look.

"Rouge. Can you just shut up and focus?" he retorted and Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine." Scoffed Rouge as she pulled out a small round device and threw it at one of the lights.

The device clinked against the light and there was a high pitched squeal and sparks flew everywhere as all the light bulbs exploded. Seeing perfectly clear as the men scrambled to figure out what was going on, Shadow sprang out of his hiding place and began to take down the men with Rouge close behind him. Smirking as the men fired their weapons blindly while he could see perfectly, he rapidly moved between them, using their own weapons against them. Kicking the last man back into a wall, he slid to the ground unconscious and Shadow looked to see how Rouge was doing. Seeing Rouge grab the final guard by their neck and twisting it at a 180 degree angle, Shadow saw Rouge with a satisfied look as she brushed her hands off. "Well, that takes care of that problem. Shall we let the rest in?" questioned Rouge. She saw the disapproving look on Shadow's face as he saw the pile of lifeless bodies she dealt with. "Oh, don't give me that. I dealt with them. And don't act so innocent. You got a nice little stack of bodies yourself."

Noticing he did have a few lifeless bodies from his fight, Shadow bit his tongue about the statement and retorted, "Just open the door."

Giving a slight pout at Shadow's reaction, Rouge hit a large red button near the door they slipped through and the GUN soldiers marched in as the door opened. With Rouge and Shadow leading the way, the rescue group burst into a room with a man and woman bound and gagged in chairs with guns pointed at them. "Drop your weapons!" one of the GUN soldiers ordered and to three men as the GUN soldiers raised their weapons and the three men dropped their guns as they realized they would not make it out of there alive if they did not follow the order. Standing off to the side as he watched the GUN soldiers handcuffing the men and freeing the hostages, Shadow saw Rouge across the room wih a look that said she was planning something. Deciding to ignore the look, he saw that everyone was starting to leave and closed his eyes to ignore the heart beats. Hearing one of the GUN soldiers give a cry of pain, Shadow opened his eyes and turned around to see one of them on the ground, looking at his hand with a large chunk of metal in it. Rouge quickly looked between the hand and Shadow and quickly pulled the chunk of metal out, resulting in it to start bleeding heavily. "Oops. Looks like I made things worse." Rouge concluded. She looked at Shadow with a conniving smile. "Shadow. The blood is making me a bit queasy. Mind helping a girl out here and getting this bandaged up for me?"

Seeing the bleeding palm and catching the smell of blood, Shadow could feel his fangs were starting to extend and he instantly knew why Rouge was doing this; she was testing him. He could see it in her calculating eyes that she was waiting for him to lose control and feed. The blood did not bother her at all; it was just a cover for her real intentions. Closing his eyes and turning away from the sight, he kept them closed until his urge to feed passed. "Is something wrong Shadow? Is there something about blood that bothers you?" Rouge innocently commented and Shadow opened his eyes as he turned to face her.

"No." replied Shadow and thought of what Isabelle's reaction to his actions as he forced himself to wrap the bandage and resist the blood as he felt his fangs started to extend again.

The GUN soldier got up and gave a nod of appreciation before following the rest of the GUN solders and left Rouge and Shadow in the building alone. Rouge saw the scowl on Shadow's face and questioned, "Okay Mr. Sunshine. What is it now?"

"Why were you trying to test me?" Shadow hotly demanded and Rouge gave a small shrug.

"I want to see how much you can control yourself."

"Why?"

"No reason.

"You shouldn't be so careless. All it takes is one mistake to get someone to investigate."

"Who said that? The vamp that turned you? Clearly, they were paranoid. I doubt they were older than me-"

Getting incredibly hostile about the way Rouge was speaking about Isabelle, Shadow angrily cut off, "She was almost 600 years old."

"Oh, touchy. If I didn't know any better...I'd say you have feelings for her." Rouge commented. She smiled when she saw Shadow's muscles tense. "Well, I'd love to meet her. She-"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"She was staked six months ago...by me..."

"Wow. Talk about a relationship not working out." Replied Rouge with a small shrug. She gave a small wave and started to walk away. "Well, later Handsome. I gotta go get some dinner."

"No Rouge." Shadow firmly stated and the female bat stopped and turned to face him with a slightly confused look.

"Huh?"

"You have to find some other way to get vitae."

"There is no other way."

"You haven't tried looking."

"Are you trying to stop me? Because I'm not sure the vamp that turned you mentioned at some point that the older something like us is...the stronger they are. With that in mind...well, that's if you're on the regular diet and not whatever the Hell you're on. No matter what...if we got in a fight...I'd kick your ass."

"Rouge-"

"Hey! I don't get in the way of your meals! So don't get in the way of mine!"

"It's not the same! I don't kill people! How many have you killed Rouge?"

"I don't know! I don't remember!"

"How many do you need to rejuvenate yourself?"

"I don't know! 5 last me 25 years!"

"How many times did you feed?"

"I don't know! Fourteen I think!"

"That's 70 people Rouge. In the 368 years you said you've been living…you've killed 70 people to feed on…"

"Shadow, please! We're friends! I'm just like you! I have no choice about feeding!"

"You always have a choice..." Shadow responded as his fangs extended. He took a few steps towards her and Rouge clenched her teeth. "I can't let you go Rouge...you know that."

"Shadow. I'd advise against trying to stop me because you WILL regret it." Rouge warned and as he lunged at her, she stuck a syringe into his neck.

Slowing down, Shadow collapsed onto the ground and everything turned to black as Rouge kicked him in the head.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's a new chapter for you.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. SEGA does.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Slowly stirring, Shadow squinted to make definite shapes in all the fuzz. Looking at his wrists and ankles, he saw they were clad in strong and thick iron locks and he attempted to break loose, but he was too weak to move. Seeing an IV full of a red substance stuck in his right hand, he stuttered, "Dead...dead..."

"Dead Man's Blood? That's right Sweetheart." He heard a feminine voice cut off and he looked up drowsily to see Rouge with her hands on her hips. He saw her cheeks were starting to slightly sink in and the rings under her eyes get darker, meaning she still had not fed. "Finally you're up. I was worried I gave you too much for your first time getting dosed with it. After all, you haven't been a vampire as long as I have and the blood I hit you with was pretty old, so it's not exactly weak stuff. I mean, the stuff I had was over 800 years old. It would even knock a 600 year old vamp out for a while."

"Rouge...what's...what's going...on?"

"Well, you did try to stop me so, you've got to pay for that."

"What…how?"

"You're getting pumped full of Dead Man's Blood right now and if you somehow escape from that...your slightest movement will trigger the wooden stakes I set up to go straight through your chest." Rouge informed. She flew to the ceiling and kicked down a wooden plank and Shadow hazily saw the moon as she flew back down to the ground. "Oh, and did I forget to mention the sun's going to be up soon? And not having at least your sunglasses to protect you a little bit…that's gonna be a whole lotta pain. And you should be thankful I chose this over a little device where the sun shines on you every 30 seconds."

Realizing she was right and the death trap he was stuck in, he choked, "Why...are...you...doing...this...Rouge?"

"I'm not suffering on account of you because I didn't feed," Rouge told him as she started to walk away, "maybe I'll let you go after I'm done."

"Rouge...wait...don't..." trailed off Shadow as she left the room and he groaned as he felt a fresh wave of the toxic blood pump through his body.

He never thought that Rouge was capable of devising something this...sadistic. Although, he knew she could be incredibly hostile if she did not get her way, this was just going too far. Everything started to turn slightly blurry and Shadow felt extremely nauseated as he felt another wave of dead man's blood flow through his body. Looking at how he could get out, he knew that if he could get detached from the IV…he would have enough strength to use Chaos Control to escape before the stakes hit him. Flexing his hands to see which he had a better chance of getting free, he began to wiggle his left hand loose and tried to think of something other than the poison being pulsated through his body. Managing to wriggle his left hand free of its bond, Shadow wrenched the IV out of his hand and croaked as he saw three sharp wooden stakes fly at him, "Chaos...Chaos...Control..."

Disappearing into thin air, Shadow closed his eyes, not caring where he ended up. All that he cared was that it was far away from the death trap Rouge had him in.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's a new chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Reappearing in an empty alley, Shadow was shaking violently and trying to prevent the contents of his stomach from hurling everywhere. The sudden shock from being full of Dead Man's Blood to being suddenly cut off from it was causing some sort of withdrawal. He needed fresh blood and he did not care where he got it; he just needed it. Grabbing the wall for support, Shadow could feel himself starting to sweat up a storm and he strained to hear for anything he could feed on as he felt a certain tightness in his chest. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" her heard a female voice frantically ask and looked up to see a teenage brunette girl next to him with concern on her face. "I took first aid! Can I do anything to help?"

Thinking of what his options were, he only had one; he had to feed on someone living. He practiced his compulsion on others to get blood, but he never tried when it came to feeding on someone living…and especially when he was this hungry. "Whatever you do…you're not going to scream." Shadow instructed as his pupils constricted and the girl's pupils constricted before Shadow's fangs extended.

Sinking his fangs into the teenage girl's neck, Shadow closed his eyes as the taste of fresh, warm blood flowed down his throat and the memory of the last time he fed like this came back to him.

_Sinking his fangs into the girl's neck, Shadow closed his eyes as he drank and opened them as Isabelle firmly gripped his shoulder with a slight tug, signaling he had to stop. Reluctantly pulling away, Shadow watched Isabelle as she calmly talked to the girl and the girl nodded before walking away. "Shadow. You need to remember you have to have control when you feed on living people," Isabelle reminded as she faced him and her fangs retracted, "you may have control when you're not feeding, but you still haven't learned to control your feeding."_

Pulling away, Shadow stared hungrily at the bite, tempted to go back for more, but resisted. Remembering what Isabelle told him to do in a situation like this, he stared directly into the girl's bright blue eyes, avoiding looking at her neck. "You were attacked by a dog that you tried to pet. You don't ever remember seeing me." Shadow told the girl and she nodded.

"I was attacked by a dog in an alley. I tried to pet it and it bit me. Have we met before? I don't ever remember seeing you." The girl replied and Shadow knew it worked.

"Okay, you may go." Shadow permitted as his pupils returned to their normal size and the girl's pupils returned to normal before she nodded and walked away.

Giving a sigh of relief, Shadow could not help but feel proud of himself. He managed to feed on a human without losing control…something Isabelle would be proud of as well. Letting the moment pass, he took a few minutes to think of his next move and he realized what it was. His goal was clear now; Rouge was out of control and she had to be stopped…for good. Noticing a wooden chair nearby, Shadow broke it apart and picked up a piece and thought as he examined it, "If she's what I am…maybe this'll work…"

Tucking the piece of wood away, Shadow quickly surveyed the alley for a clue to where Rouge was, smelled the air, caught her perfume, and took off in the direction of the smell.

* * *

Reaching the alley where the scent of Rouge's perfume was its strongest, Shadow saw Rouge standing over something and scowled at his timing. Seeing the lifeless body at Rouge's feet, Shadow knew he was too late; Rouge fed the final time she needed to. Using the side of her foot to roll the dead boy next to the dumpster, Rouge faced Shadow and commented as she put her hands on her hips, "You managed to get out of the Dead Man's Blood AND not get staked BEFORE the sun came up? My, you're quite the little Houdini." He could see her smell the air and give a small smile. "Oh, and you've changed your diet just for me? I don't know what to say."

"Enough's enough Rouge. This has to stop." Shadow responded and Rouge raised an eyebrow at the response.

"It has. I'm good for another 25 years." Answered Rouge and Shadow shook his head.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"You're out of control Rouge. This has to end…"

"What are you intending on doing?"

"Whatever I have to…" Shadow responded and he pulled out the piece of wood as his fangs extended and pupils constricted. "You have to stop what you're doing…"

"Oh, this is going to be A LOT fun." Replied Rouge as her fangs extended and pupils constricted and the pair launched themselves at each other.

Swiping the stake at Rouge's chest, the female bat kicked the weapon out of his hand and the wooden stake clattered away. Grunting as Rouge kicked him through a wall, Shadow quickly got up and before Rouge could attack him again, he picked her up and threw her through a wall. Getting up, Rouge commented, "You know, I thought you weren't the kind that'd hit a girl."

"Hmph. You started it." Shadow coldly responded and dodged another kick from Rouge.

Jumping out of the way of another kick, Shadow delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Rouge backwards and the female treasure hunter to give a small smile. "You know, I'm getting kinda turned on by you being so angry with me. Start talking dirty to me and we might have a fun party," Remarked Rouge and Shadow clenched his teeth at her remark, "oh, come on Shadow. Don't tell me you're not enjoying this little fight of ours? I can tell you've been itching to have a go at me since I was testing to see how well you could control yourself…and especially since I put you in that little…payback place."

Trying not to take his focus off his mission, he attempted to go towards the stake, but Rouge quickly moved in front of him. Avoiding a kick from Rouge, Shadow noticed her lunge for his neck next and he questioned, "Why do you need fangs?"

"For a situation like this." Rouge answered as she sank her fangs into Shadow's neck, resulting in the onyx hedgehog to yell in pain as she bit down.

Wrestling his way out of the grip, Shadow sank his fangs into her neck, only to let go a few minutes later as Rouge hit him where she bit him. Wrestling with Rouge, Shadow felt himself get overpowered and Rouge send him slamming to the ground. Getting onto his hands and knees, Shadow flew into a wall as Rouge kicked him in the head and slowly got up as he saw a calculating look on her face. "Hang on. So YOU'RE the vampire I heard about that formed a Blood Bond," she guessed, "you have to be! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!"

"Huh?" Shadow responded as he took a couple of steps towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah. Some guy called Damien called me up and told me a little secret of his little sister formed a Blood Bond with someone I know. I can't believe it's you!" explained Rouge and she dodged a punch from Shadow before they started wrestling with each other again. "What was her name again? Annabelle? Annabella? Isabella? Or was it-"

"It's Isabelle! And don't you dare talk about her like that!" Shadow snarled and lunged at Rouge, grabbed her by her throat, and slammed her against the wall.

"Hmm. Looks like a Blood Bond works both ways." Remarked Rouge and took the few seconds he was distracted by her statement to kick him in the stomach and him to release her, giving her the opportunity to kick him to the ground.

Getting up, Shadow started, "You-"

"And this just proves another thing," Rouge continued, "you have feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?' sneered Shadow as he clenched his teeth.

"You aren't invincible. You do have a weakness," Rouge answered, "looks like I found your kryptonite. Your kryptonite is your Blood Bond with Isabelle."

Extremely irritated by Rouge's observation, Shadow delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Rouge through a wall. Sitting up as she cracked her neck, Rouge gave a small pout. Getting to her feet, Rouge remarked, "Okay. We'll stop our discussion about Isabelle and get back to Damien." She rushed him and he blocked a kick. "I don't know if Damien told you where he got the dead man's blood from…but he better have put it to good use. It cost me an arm and a leg to get my hands on something that rare."

"Did Damien tell you what his endgame was?" challenged Shadow as he dodged an attack.

"Oh, you mean his little game of Extermination?" replied Rouge. "Of course. That's how he was able to convince me to hand off that rare dead man's blood."

"So, I take it you were on the guest list?" Shadow guessed and Rouge nodded.

"Of course. I mean, when you've seen how much humans have evolved…it's just better off to be without them." Rouge explained and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Freeing himself from her bite, Rouge gave a cry of pain and surprise as Shadow sank his fangs into her neck and locked on. Knowing as long as he had Rouge trapped in his bite, he had the advantage. Shadow was able to keep her on ice until she spread her wings, catching him off guard and forcing him to let go. Rouge slipped behind him and pounced on onto his back and Shadow shouted in pain as Rouge once again sank her fangs into his neck and locked on. Backing into a wall, Shadow banged her against it until she fell off and he gave another shout of pain as he felt flesh rip off. Rouge must have had her bite completely locked and when he forced her to fall off, she took a nice sized chunk of his shoulder with her. Clenching his teeth to try to ignore the excruciating agony, he jumped onto a nearby second story fire escape while he watched Rouge spit out the piece of his shoulder, which was roughly the size of a fist, and toss it into the dumpster. "Oh, come on Shadow. Don't tell me you're giving up already." Taunted Rouge with a smug grin and feeling his shoulder was healed enough to not be a problem during the fight, Shadow leapt back down.

Wrestling with Rouge again, Shadow got slammed down to the ground and he looked up to see the stake was not too far away from him. Sweeping his legs under Rouge and causing her to hit the ground, Shadow got up and sprinted towards the weapon. Grunting as he fell to the ground, Shadow saw Rough grabbed his ankle and he stretched to grab the stake. Barely gripping it, he got up and changed his hold on the wooden stake to an offensive position as he face Rouge, who was also on her feet. Lunging at each other, Rouge pinned Shadow to the ground and forced the stake towards his chest. "Why are we even having this fight in the first place? There's no reason for us to be even fighting and I really don't want to kill you Shadow," Rouge told him, "and I got a little offer for you. How about you and I stop this little spat and we go away together…and you'll never be alone."

"I turned down an offer like that before…and I'm turning it down again." Shadow refused. He managed to push Rouge back so he had the upper hand and slowly pushed the stake towards her chest. "And I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Shaking her head as she quickly held him underneath her, Rouge responded, "Shadow. I'll let you in on a little secret. As much as you hate me…you can never get rid of me. After all, we've got Blood Ties."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you've never heard of a Blood Tie? I'm surprised. We're both vampires…we both come from the same place and we'll always be tied together…and as much as you don't want to admit it…you'll end up like me."

" How? We feed completely different-"

"Oh, you'll go on with that Blood Bank thing for a while. Eventually…you just get so hungry for the real stuff that you completely forget about it. You go to feed on the living…you don't care what it costs. You just get so addicted to the thrill."

"I will never be like you!" Shadow firmly declared and Rouge shook her head again.

"Keep denying it Sweetheart, but you know what I'm saying is true…and it is going to happen." She shrugged and Shadow clenched his teeth.

Kicking Rouge back and getting on top of her, Shadow was soon kicked off and underneath Rouge. Falling back as Rouge kicked his back and pushing him off, he quickly recovered and pinned her under him. Maneuvering her way from underneath Shadow to pinning him underneath her, Rouge gave a flirty smile as she teased, "You know, this is kinda kinky. Were you always fighting to be on the top? Or did you and Isabelle decide before-"

"Shut up Rouge!" Shadow cut off and once again trapped Rouge underneath him.

Once more slipping out from underneath Shadow to be on top, Rouge started, "You know, every time you react to what I'm saying about Isabelle…it just confirms what I keep saying-"

"And I said shut up Rouge!" snarled Shadow and he struggled to try to overpower Rouge.

"After all, a vampire's emotions get heightened as well and from what I can tell…you had it bad for Isabelle before you got turned," Rouge continued and Shadow clenched his teeth, "and like I said, each time I mention Isa-"

"You don't know a thing about Isabelle! So don't act like you do!" sneered Shadow and found a newfound strength that caused him to effortlessly pin Rouge underneath him.

Once again struggling to keep Rouge pinned underneath him, Rouge let out a blood curdling scream as Shadow plunged the piece of wood into her chest. Getting off of the part-time government agent, Shadow watched as the female bat's body became shriveled up and limp and he pulled the weapon out, wiped the piece of wood clean of prints, and he tossed it away into the dumpster before sadly looking at Rouge. "I'm sorry Rouge…you left me no choice…" Shadow apologized and quickly rushed away.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review, please and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so here's another chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Standing with his arms crossed on the ledge of the roof of the apartment building where he lived in the middle of the night, Shadow had a look on his face that showed he was in deep thought about his actions. He informed GUN where they could find Rouge's body and that she sacrificed herself so he could get the culprit. That way, GUN would not ask him any further questions and give Rouge a proper burial, something he would not be able to do, but he was still bothered by the whole thing. He staked one of the few people whom could be considered his friend, just because she was killing so she could survive. "She's not much different from me..." he concluded. "She was just doing what she had to so she could survive…and I staked her because of it…"

Noticing a snapped piece of a wooden plank nearby, he debated what he should do. Conflicted about facing the same end that Isabelle and Rouge met, Shadow sighed as he shook his head. There was something that was preventing him from doing it. Throwing the thoughts out of his head, he looked up at the moon and wondered out loud, "I wonder who else is out there like me..."

* * *

Okay, so you probably figured out that this is the last chapter.

I'm thinking of maybe doing another one.

Anyway, hope you liked the story and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
